What she does for love
by Nakamitchi
Summary: this is a story of naruto and how hinata gets him to know her true feelings. more chapters to come.


It was a hot summers day in the village of konaha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I love to manipulate it.

It was a hot summers day in the village of konaha. Naruto was returning from a long day of training. He had stopped at ichiraku to say hi and continued on home. Everyone was having a great time. He was tired out of his mind so he walked to his home. Naturally he had expected to walk in and lay down, but today was different. When he reached his home he found a small box and container in front of his door. There was a note on top of the box. His name was on the front of it. He opened the note and read it.

Naruto, I made you a snack in case you were hungry. I saw you training and thought It would be nice to do this.

Love, an Admirer.

Naruto finished reading the note and reread it over. He tried to think who was writing it was but his memory from the academy was blank.

"Wow I have an admirer. I wonder who did this." He looked over the small container and discovered it contained the sweetest lemonade he had ever tasted. He opened the box and found some cookies shaped like kunai and his face. He took a bite and fell in love with them. He put the snacks away and cleaned himself up. He grabbed the note and locked up his apartment and took off to see sakura.

Hinata

Hinata placed a note on naruto's door. "I hope he gets this." She wrote his name on it and started walking away.

Naruto

Naruto reached sakura's door and knocked on it.

"Sakura are you home? Sakura!" a window opened up and water came splashing out. "HEY! I just took a shower!"

"What do you want Naruto? I'm really busy at the moment."

"I need you to see if you know whose handwriting this is."

"I'll be right down." Sakura took forever but finally after 10 minutes she came down and opened her door.

"How long does it take someone to answer a door? I have been standing out here for 10 minutes." She hit him on the head.

"I was cleaning you moron! You need to learn to wait anyway. "

"Well I just need you to tell me who wrote this note." Sakura took the note and read it.

"You would have to possibly go to Ino and ask her. She was the one who passed notes all of the time." Naruto ran off toward to Yamanaka flower shop to ask Ino.

10 minutes later

"Ino can you please tell me who wrote this note. I'm begging you!"

"Why should I? Lee dumped me so he could train all of the time. I'm lonely and sad."

"Ino do you know who wrote it or don't you?"

"NO! I don't know who wrote it! You happy now!" tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to find out who wrote It." Naruto walked behind the counter and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

Ino thinking

"He actually cares about me. He really grew up to understand a girls feelings." Naruto let the hug go and started to walk out of the door.

"Wait Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"If your not doing anything later do you want to do something with me?"

"I cant. I need to find the girl who wrote this." He walked out of the door and started home.

"Ill try again tomorrow." He was at the top of the stairs and spotted another note.

"I wonder who this is from?" he took the note off of his door and opened it.

Dear Naruto

I cant keep these feelings to myself anymore. I love you. I have always loved you. I want to spend all my time with you. If you get this note meet me at ichiraku for something.

Love, Hinata

"oh my god!" Naruto took off running toward ichiraku.

Hinata

"Do you think he got the note Ayame?"

"I'm sure he got the note Hinata. Naruto would never stay away from here." A bell sounded and Naruto walked in.

"N-N-Naruto I wante…" she was cut off because he had pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped he arms around his neck. Naruto stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"So you love me huh?"

"Yes." She started tapping her fingers together. Teuchi came from in the back and poured two bowls of their favorite ramen.

"Here you go. On the house." Naruto didn't gulp his ramen down like every time. He actually ate at a normal pace with Hinata. When they finished Naruto reached for hinata's hand.

"Ill take you somewhere. Just hold my hand." Hinata grabbed his hand and he rushed off with her at a fast run. Within 20 seconds they were at the mountain. He took her up and they looked at the moon. A shooting star flew by.

"Look Naruto a shooting star! Make a wish." Naruto looked at Hinata.

" I don't need to make a wish. Mine already came true."

" Oh Naruto!" he pulled her into a kiss and they finished the day perfectly. It was the best day Hinata ever had.

-END-

I am very sorry to all of my readers. My last fan fic. –Love and Hate- didn't get finished like I planned. School has been hectic and I couldn't keep up. So I started writing the entire story down. For those of you who have not had the chance to read it you now know the title. Just search for it. I will try to finish it. Please tell me how good this was. I need to know. I have issues of this piling up. Please review and again I'm very sorry to all of those dedicated readers.


End file.
